


Less Is More

by Writer_fangirl9



Series: The Couffaine Family Fluff And Hardships [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Desperada Ep, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jagged Stone Is Lukas Father, Let the shipping wars begin!, Not Much Shipping, im not kidding, im writing this at 11:55 P, parent reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_fangirl9/pseuds/Writer_fangirl9
Summary: Luka learns a family secret, but when everything starts going downhill, how will he react.( it’s way better than the summary I will fix it later promise!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Anarka Couffaine/Jagged Stone, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine & Jagged Stone, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Penny Rolling & Jagged Stone
Series: The Couffaine Family Fluff And Hardships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Less Is More

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Cadenza Oratorio. Check it out!

Luka was sitting with his legs crisscrossed. His fingertips lightly plucking at the strings of his guitar. A lot was on his mind at the moment.

That day he became a superhero, he fought alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir. They had chosen him, and he became Viperion. It was quite amazing, wasn’t it?

Then he should be quite happy, he helped save Paris from Desperada, he had basically assisted in helping defeat Hawkmoth himself, so why was he feeling so……...strange.

Marinette had gone home, she seemed quite awkward, probably because Adrien was there too. Everyone had left at about the same time, they all had school the next day. 

Luka paused for a minute before striking the next chord, a little louder than intended. His mother’s footsteps were approaching his room. They were easily distinguishable from Juleka’s, who were quiet and shuffled, closer together as if she wanted to creep up on people. She did often, not to Luka though, he could always notice every little thing, she was his sister anyway. He had grown up with her.

He was a great listener too, he couldn’t count the times he would give Juleka pep talks when she was in middle school and struggling even more so with insecurity. And even occasionally he would find his mom crying, tucked away. She had always put on a brave face, as she would call it. Raising two kids alone is not an easy task, Luka would sit quietly on his mom's bed and gently put an arm around her shoulder. Sometimes saying nothing is saying everything, so he would say as few words as possible.

The door knob twisting brought him to the present, the twist and little click told him his mom had already spoken to Juleka. 

His mother had pulled him aside and said that they needed to have a talk. He had watched as Juleka had been taken aside too beforehand. Something had tugged at the pit of his stomach, why couldn’t she talk to both of them at the same time? Luka knew it was something serious when he acknowledged that the tight smile she plastered on her face didn’t reach her eyes. 

“ Hey, sweetheart.” Anarka said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. The same fake smile from earlier reapered, she clasped her hands together after slowly shutting the door, is creaking harmonizing with Lukas quiet strumming.

Luka nodded in greeting, his eyes following his moms as she walked across the narrow room and pulled the chair out from his desk. 

Anarka plopped herself down in the chair stiffening noticeably, different from her normal relaxed demeanor. 

“ I-,” She stuttered, drawing her hands together again, fiddling with her fingers as some sort of fidget.

He let his eyes dart to the floor and to the wall before settling them on his light blue bed sheets, anything to make his mom settle down. He hoped if she didn’t have eyes on her, she would feel less anxious.

“ I should have told you this so many years ago.” Dread managed to escape through the seemingly happy tone in her voice.

Luka lifted his head ever so slightly, he could feel the pain in her voice. His lungs hitched, and his Intestines seemed to twist, or rather straighten out since they were already twisted. Either way, it was not a foreign feeling, just an unpleasant one.

“ Luka, you know today—today,” she couldn’t help her stuttering, “ I used to play with Jagged stone, before he became famous. We met way beforehand actually.”

Luka nodded, keeping his eyes on the faded bedsheets. He ran his fingers gently along the strings of his guitar, being careful not to accidentally pluck one.

“ I met him at an audition. We were both so young. I was just about 20, he was only 18. I liked his taste of music.” She picked at her beaten up, scuffled fingernails and glanced briefly down at her feet before continuing.

“ We both had an intense love for music, except he played piano. I met his parents, strict and posh. They were too stiff and almost lifeless. They were catholic, not the nice ones though. My great grandma was Catholic, she was always so nice and kind.”

Anarka rambled. Luka could tell she didn’t want to continue, but didn’t say anything, instead he gave her a chance to finish.

The older lady cleared her throat. “ James was so wild, and their only child. He didn’t meet their intense standards. They forced classical music on his back too, hours of lessons they paid for. Oh man, imagine their faces when they learned their son became a rock star. 

“ I taught him how to play Guitar, it was fun too. He was always eager to learn.” She smiled softly, 

“ Anyways, we went on tour, and were slowly becoming better friends as our popularity grew. We became closer, and then…”

“ Things changed.”

Anarka jumped slightly, not expecting her son to  
speak up, he normally didn’t. His blue eyes stared intensely into hers.

“ But what changed?” Luka asked. He should be thrilled that his mother worked alongside his idol, Jagged Stone, but he felt uncomfortable, it felt too…....uncomfortable.

“ Well, we started dating.”

So his mom’s ex was Jagged Stone? That’s not too bad. It could explain the uncomfort hanging in the atmosphere. Luka almost felt relieved, expecting a worse conversation but not yet.

“ So that’s it?” He asked, more like a statement really, his hands found their way back to his guitar.

Silence.

Silence sometimes could fill a room.

This silence screamed louder than words ever could.

He froze and stared up at his mother, she was biting her already-chipped, nail polish covered fingernails, a horrible habit that started way back before Luka could remember. Juleka always offered to help break it by painting them, but Luka always thought it gave his mom character. It was almost comforting.

Normally, but not now.

“ What changed.” He repeated. Sometimes, repetition can be comforting.

Sometimes, but not currently.

“ Mom, what happened?” He said, less of a question, more of a demand.

Anarka blinked a few times, sitting up even straighter, if that was even possible. 

“ You.” Tears were glistening in her eyeballs, her voice hushed and sharp.

Luka knew what she meant then. His arms no longer could hold the weight of his guitar. For once, he didn’t see his mom's fast reflexes reaching out to catch it. If only she could have caught him. 

His lungs stuttered, almost ceasing to exist, his left foot tingling in an almost painful way because he had been sitting knees-bent for too long. The colors around him blurred together.

“ Why.” Was all the musician could muster, his own eyes started prickling and tears slowly appeared.

He should be thrilled to have his Idol turn out to be his Father, he should be excited that his Mom played with Jagged Stone. He should be ecstatic that he became Viperion and helped take down an akumatized victim with France’s superheroes.

But he didn’t.

For the first time, he didn’t know how he felt.

His mom suddenly was to his left, wiping a lone tear that escaped from his eye.

‘ Why now.’ He wanted to say. ‘Why would you wait to tell me.’ 

“ I think I need to be alone right now.” He declared quietly. In instinct, he plucked at the air as if a guitar was in its place.

Anarka didn’t say anything. She removed her hand that was lightly slung around his shoulder and removed herself from the bed. She said nothing as he took a few steps back from her son, her heart breaking into even more pieces as he reached for his guitar and started plucking a slow tune, him not even bothering to wipe away the few stray tears that ran down his face and dropped onto his guitar.

She slowly turned the knob, hearing the familiar click as the lock lurched back. She cast a meaningful look back in her son's direction before taking a step out into the hallway. She would talk to him later, when he wanted to—if he wanted to. Even if it was the last thing she wanted to do, Anarka would wait until he wanted to continue their conversation, but now, she’ll be supportive and quiet. She’ll listen to him rant, to him sob. She’ll sit on his bed with her shoulder around him. Just her and her little boy again. Through it all she’ll just listen, just like he did for her thousands of times before.

Because after all, sometimes saying less is more.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what!
> 
> Shipping wars with Luka in the comments. The ones with the best evidence will be selected for endgame. This story is mostly family centered but I intend to throw in some romance ;)
> 
> I COMMENCE THEE TO BEGIN
> 
> also pls check out my other fics
> 
> Luv u all <3


End file.
